


First Advisor

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Hope, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was sure, somehow, that she'd been lost.  But then, so was he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> A lost drabble from my notefiles, written about three years ago.

Glitch remembered very few things from Before. But two things he _did_ remember were the nicknames of the Queen's daughters: Azkadee and Deegee. 

Probably just because they rhymed. But it _could_ have been because he'd known them. He didn't even remember his _own_ name most of the time, _or_ their mother's; but the third thing he'd never been able to shake was his conviction that he'd been the Queen's advisor.

All the proof he had was a _feeling_ ; even the braid on his coat could've been faked. But instincts were all he had to guide him through the Zone, these days. And when they led him into a Munchkin trap just in time to meet a girl whose name he _remembered...._

She couldn't be she. Not the original Deegee; he was sure, somehow, that she'd been lost. But then, so was he. And he could hardly let a possible Princess wander the Zone by herself. Brain or no brain, a fine sort of advisor that would make _him_.

Besides... if she _was_ she, maybe she could help him unlose himself, too?

"My name's Glitch," he told her, and did his best to appear as helpful and harmless as he could.


End file.
